A QUEST TO SAVE THE WORLD
by MSPilotDuo
Summary: this is my FIRST real try at writing a fanfic and odds are it's going to suck but check it out and please review it and tell me what you think but please try not to flame me much im a newbie ok?


A QUEST TO SAVE THE WORLD. by your master now and forever sephiroth.  
  
disclaimer:i don't no why im doing this crap i guess so they don't sue my ass if i ever post this story   
knowing me it will never see that light of day.final fantasy 7 is owned by squaresoft the god's of  
rpg game's.im a final fantasy freak if i was not one i would never waste my time writing this.  
nah im kidding i enjoy writing even if they don't come out right.so im going to stop flaping so you can start reading  
and if i do post this please take the time to post a review of this story i take comment's question's and flame's.  
but don't flame me much this is only my second try at writing a fan fic.  
  
( ) mean's thinking.  
[ ] mean's eh think of it as if my mind talking to myself. ah hell you'll no what the hell it is when i use it.  
* * mean's that's me the writer talking.  
mean's flash back of the past.  
mean's back to now time.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 : Shinra rebuilt.  
  
two year's has past sent's sephiroth was stoped and the world was saved from meteor.  
shinra was destroyed and midgar layed in ruin's.after the fight with sephiroth everyone   
went their own way. reeve's rebuilt shinra but this time it was a shinra that cared about the people.  
yuffie went back to wutai with everyone's materia. cid headed back to rocket town and with the help of reeve's  
cid got the funding to start working on the next rocket.barret took marlene to north corel where they built a small house.  
redxiii went back to cosmo canyon to protect it and make sure that nothing would happen to it.  
it's unknown where vincent left to after the fight with sephiroth he disappeared.  
tifa and cloud went back to nibelheim but thing's were never the same tifa had feeling's for cloud.  
but she didn't no how he felt.cloud stayed busy with what ever work he could find.  
he still had dream's about aeris and deep inside he blamed himself for what happened.  
but thing's started to change for the past week rumor's were heard of a man wearing a black helmet and armor  
was attacking town's outside of neo midgar.neo midgar is 30 mile's west of gongaga village.  
reeve's made a deal with north corel that he would help rebuild the town if they supplyed  
neo midgar with coal so that the city could have power. town's were built outside of the large city.  
most were farming town's.reeve's sent a team to track the man down but only two came back alive.  
and the only word's the two could say were element crystal's.soon after the two men went mad and were locked up in a mental ward.  
  
and so are story begin's.... *hey sephiroth here how's it so far not bad eh. well i hope you like it so i'll leave you be to enjoy the story*  
  
  
cloud yawn's as the sun rise's over mount nibel.their was nothing to do today and that's not one of  
his strong points.he still missed the time's when he traveled with everyone around the world  
even though it was hell.what he missed the most was the action.most of the time he help's tifa out   
with her bar in nibelheim.which he didn't mind he liked helping tifa out.he just missed the time's like when they all talked at cosmo canyon  
before going each other's way.after a few minute's he sigh's before he walk's inside the bar to check on tifa."tifa you need any help" he watch's as tifa come's out from the back carrying  
a box full of bottle's of rum ale beer and other kind's of drink's. "not really cloud the only thing to do  
right now is to put the new bottle's on the counter.but i do have something i want to ask you about."  
cloud look's at her for a moment before he sit's down at the counter."sure tifa what about."  
tifa try's to look at him while finishing what was needed."i didn't no when to ask you this sent's  
your alway's busy.but see i have had." "excuse me is a cloud strife and tifa lockhart here?" a young  
cadet wearing the neo shinra logo walk's upto the two in the bar."yes im cloud and the woman behind  
the counter is tifa." the cadet take's his helmet off and look's at the two."i have been sent by  
president reeve's to give you a message.he would like you to meet him in the shinra hq in neo midgar"  
tifa look's over to cloud in time to see a small grin appear on his face."will any one else be their?"  
"no just you two and the president.it would be best if you could come now we got a truck outside waiting  
to take you their now." cloud look's over to tifa who's still thinking."come on tifa it's been two year's  
sent's we last seen reeve's or any one from the group." "cloud! i can't up and leave." she watch's as the  
sparkle in his eye's start's to fade away."aww right but let me close up first." cloud's face start's to light up again.  
"alright me and what's your name kid." the young cadet try's to put his helmet back on while talking to cloud.  
"it's jason." "me and jason will wait in the truck while you lock up ok." the two walk out the door and hop in the back while they wait for tifa.  
  
afew minute's pass before tifa get's into the truck.once she got in the truck it headed past cosmo canyon and was on it's way  
to neo midgar."so what's neo midgar like we never been their before." tifa say's. "well it's almost the same as midgar  
the only thing missing is the mako reactor's and in the middle of the city is a large coal power planet." "so where's the new shinra hq."  
cloud ask's as he look's over his ultima weapon. "i don't no why but reeve's first order was to build the hq in sector 7." jason look's up and down   
cloud's sword. "is that what i think it is?"jason ask's his eye's starting to go wide. "yep this is the ultima weapon.it's been in the back of tifa's bar for   
the past year and a half." jason continue's to stare at the sword for a while longer before looking up at the two. "oh im sorry it's just i have only heard story's  
about this sword." cloud laugh's for a moment and look's toward jason. "hahaha story's eh that's ok i just hope i won't have to use this...did he  
tell you what he wanted to talk to use about?" "nope he didn't say a word he just told me to take afew men and find you and bring you back"  
"i wonder....." the two young men look over to see tifa trying to think of what it could be. "could it be about this guy attaching the near by farming town's  
around neo midgar." "maybe i don't no but will found out very soon" jason say's as he point's out the window toward neo midgar."good were almost their." cloud put's his sword in it's sheath  
as he look's out the window.the truck goes through sector 7's gate and drive's through the street's.tifa look's out the window at the kid's playing  
on the side walk's."so jason is the slum's here like the old midgar?" "eh no the house's were made cheaper and their are more job's here in neo midgar so that  
the people that used to live in the slum's can find a place to stay and work." "it look's like reeve's is doing a good job so far." cloud say's as he continue's looking out the window.  
the truck pull's up to the gate of shinra hq. this building was about half the size of the old one maybe only 35 floor's.two guard's open the door and the truck pull's upto the front  
door.the driver look's back toward the three."ok were here everyone out.hey if you two are going to see the president you best not keep him waiting  
a friend of mine had to take a report upto him once afew week's ago and he got his head yelled off for being late." "uh thank's for the warning" cloud hop's off the truck and meet's  
jason and tifa at the door. "what did he say cloud?" tifa ask's."oh it was nothing come on let's go." "alright then if i may i'll lead you to the office" jason walk's ahead of cloud and tifa and hit's  
the button for the elevator. ding... the elevator doors open and the three walk in and head for the presidents floor.(hahaha i wonder if the president will give me a promotion  
for finding these two) tifa leans close to cloud and whispers into his ear."what's with jason?" cloud looks up at him and see's a large grin on his face."i think he's happy his mission  
is over." ding. "everyone out the president's office is just down the hall" as tifa and cloud walk down the hall jason fly's by them and walk's upto the secretary's desk.by the time tifa  
and cloud walk upto jason the young cadet tell's them to just go right in.jason had a crush on reeves secretary for the past few week's and he try's to talk to her every chance he can before  
he's sent on a mission."well time to see what reeves wanted to tell us" tifa nod's as cloud slowly opens the door....  
  
end of Chapter 1  
_________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
